


Boy Drag

by veronicasanders



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasanders/pseuds/veronicasanders
Summary: This is a Bitney one-shot based on some social media shenanigans over the holidays, and the fact that Courtney is an unapologetic shipper.





	

Shane had accepted, a long time ago, that Roy was just plain fucking confusing.

Sometimes, the messaging seemed very clear. “I DON’T DATE DRAG QUEENS” was a common topic of conversation. He’s teased Roy about transphobia, but the truth is, he gets it. The crazy schedules, the need for attention - someone has to be the sane one in the relationship. So Shane understands. Most of Shane’s lovers are so masc they are practically straight. Or, you know, so they claim.

Shane has spent a lot of his adult life untangling the strict boxes and labels and boundaries that used to scare him so much. Male/Female, gay/straight, black/white, liberal/conservative. He spends a lot of time trying to see the grey areas in life, trying to understand other people and finding the beauty in diversity of experience. But he knows that not everyone shares his same enthusiasm for the spectrum-theory. So while Shane would never say never - never another queen, never a woman, never this or that, he knows that Roy has his reasons and he can respect that.

But then...there’s no denying chemistry. There’s no denying that their relationship, from the very beginning, went beyond the boundaries of a normal friendship. That the way they torture each other’s partners and potentials (Shane’s learned to just not introduce Roy to any boyfriends, even casual tricks; it’s easier that way) is less like friends and more like jealous exes. And of course, Roy doesn’t date that much, so this is generally a one-sided phenomenon. Roy grilling Shane’s dates to pointedly prove that they don’t meet some standard - not smart enough, not witty enough, too shallow. Shane pretends it doesn’t bother him, saying, “So what? So am I!” or “I’m looking for physical satisfaction, not a soulmate.” And of course the one time he tried to reciprocate, asking that Jason kid what books he was currently reading, with a pointed sip of his drink, Roy laughed his ass off, but the kid never forgave him. (That god THAT’S over!)

And Roy’s the one who initiates the hugs, who flirts in public, who sends kissyface emojis. Roy is the one who says “let’s have a date night and dress up in suits, like real boy drag,” and reserves a table at Shane’s favorite restaurant and when they arrive, gets the host to “take a bunch of pictures of us. Like really cheesy prom-style!” And then he’s the one who wants to POST the pictures. “The fans will go nuts, come on!”

Sure, Shane goes along with it, encourages it, maybe even gets a thrill from it, but he’s not the one who suggests these shenanigans. So is it any wonder that after dinner, when Roy is 4 drinks ahead of Shane and suggests continuing the night at the Abbey, Shane is a little bewildered by how handsy he’s getting?

Does it mean something? He’s not THAT drunk. If there’s anything Shane knows about Roy, it’s that he can hold his damn liquor. No, he doesn’t want a tequila shot. His head already feels fuzzy and Roy’s hand is on his thigh and his hair, in desperate need of being cut, is falling into his eyes in a way that is making Shane’s insides twist and suddenly the pounding music and the flashing lights and the body heat are just too much. He tells Roy that he thinks he’s coming down with something, and he should probably take off and get some rest, since he has to preserve his voice for his next gig.

“Please, you don’t have any gigs coming up. Have another drink!” Roy barks.

Shane rolls his eyes. “Goodnight, Roy.”

Roy giggles. “Goodnight. Thanks for indulging me in this menswear fantasy. It was everything I dreamed it would be.”

“I’m so glad,” Shane replies, blowing him a kiss as he backs away, keeping the smile plastered on his face until he rounds the corner, where he sighs, loosening his tie and walking down the block towards his apartment.

***

It had been a week, Roy realizes, on the plane back to LA from Orlando. A week since Courtney has responded. He’d sent him a few messages throughout the week. He supposed reading them back that they didn’t exactly require a response. But still, it was odd. He’d responded in their group text twice, to a joke Darienne made yesterday about Trump’s mail order bride service, and again to a comment Adore made about being a lesbian in 2017.

_ROY: Hey, how was your New Year’s?_

_COURTNEY: Great_

Oh really? That’s how he was gonna be? Pissy little one-word answers? Although...if he was honest...Courtney wasn’t the type to get moody. Courtney laughed hysterically when you called him an asshole or said he had no talent. Roy had once witnessed Willam push him off the stage into the crowd, resulting in a sprained ankle. His giggling response when Roy ranted about how fucked up it was? “But the audience loved it!”

So whatever was bothering him...Roy was going to have to dig a little deeper. And maybe he was being paranoid. Because things were totally fine the last time they saw each other, right? He didn’t really remember the end of the night, but he thinks he would have if something bad happened. Oy.

_ROY: Wanna go see Golden Girlz on Thursday? I miss you._

_COURTNEY: Sure_

_ROY: Can we do dinner first, and catch up? We can cook together._

_COURTNEY: Hilarious_

_ROY: I’M SERIOUS!_

_COURTNEY: OK, but get ready for a highly improvised vegan situation._

_ROY: <3 <3 <3_

***

Shane stares at his reflection in the mirror. _You can do this. It’s one night. You’ll chat about New Year’s, catch up, and go see the show, which is an hour and a half where you don’t need to make conversation, don’t need to look into his eyes...You can do this. Do not fuck it up. Hold it together. Keep it inside._

***

Roy stands at Courtney’s door with a bag of groceries, feeling...nervous? Why is he nervous? Why can’t he shake this weird sensation that Courtney is pissed off at him? The door swings open and for a second, his apprehension dissolves, just seeing his face, his lopsided grin, and a big smile spreads across his face. “Hey, stranger!” he exclaims, pulling the blonde in for a warm hug.

“Hi,” Courtney answers, hugging him back, but then quickly breaking away and taking the bag from his hands. “Did you find everything?” He heads towards the kitchen.

Roy follows. “Uh, yeah. There were about 45 kinds of veggie sausage so I just picked one that sounded good.”

Courtney nodded. “Okay.” He started to pull random kitchen shit out of the cabinets - cutting boards, pans, a huge pasta pot. In the process, he poured Roy a glass of wine - his favorite Cabernet - and set it on the counter next to him, not once meeting his eyes. “So, I think we should try to get this sauce started, and then while it’s cooking, we can make the salad and cook the pasta and sausage. Sound good?”

“Sure.”

“Go ahead and start on the tomatoes. The knives are in that drawer. Do you want an apron?...What?”

Roy is leaning against the door with his arms folded and his eyebrows raised. “Are you gonna tell me what I did, so that I can apologize and we can move on?”

“What do you mean?” Courtney’s voice is shaky.

“Jesus! You can’t even LOOK at me! I’m sorry, okay, for whatever it was. Really. Please, I--”

“You didn’t do anything.”

“Then why are you mad?”

“I’m not mad. I’m...I’m not mad.”

“You sure about that?” Roy asks.

“Yes.”

“Courtney--”

“That’s not my name!” his voice is louder than intended.

Roy pauses for a moment before he responds. “I’ve been calling you Courtney every day since we met. If it bothers you, why have you never said anything?”

“Because I…maybe it didn’t bother me before.”

Roy takes a step closer. “Okay. Shane.”

But hearing his name, his real name, on Roy’s lips, is even worse, somehow. It’s like a sucker punch right in the gut. He shakes his head. “Nevermind, I’m being crazy. Courtney...Courtney is fine. You should start chopping.” Shane swallows hard.

But Roy holds his gaze defiantly. “No. Not until you tell me what’s really wrong.”

Shane closes his eyes. When he opens them, they are filled with pain. “Please don’t make me say it,” he whispers. His heart pounds, practically in his throat.

Roy still doesn’t break eye contact. He lifts one hand and gently touches Shane’s cheek. Then he leans in slowly, and as their lips touch for the first time, the earth stops moving. Every molecule freezes in place, and a giddy, lightheaded feeling consumes Shane’s entire body. His eyes fall closed and he melts against Roy’s body, gripping the fabric of his shirt, arching forward, tasting the fullness of his plush lips, a quiet moan escaping him as Roy’s hands stroke his cheekbones.

Shane is breathless when Roy lifts his head, heart racing, body aching with need. He doesn’t even mind the playful smirk at the corners of Roy’s mouth, dimples appearing as Shane tugs at his shirt. Roy lifts his arms and then the next few moments are a blur. Time and space don’t make sense anymore, because before Shane can blink, Roy is kneeling before him, and Shane barely has a memory of how his clothes came off, how fistfuls of Roy’s unruly hair got into his hands. He has a moment of panic. They are not going to be able to come back from this. He’s not going to be able to come back from this.

“Roy…”

“Mmm?” Roy is currently kissing his stomach, hands sliding up the back of his legs.

“Stop a second…”

Roy smiles up at him with those dimples again. “Okay…?”

“I just…” Shane tries to catch his breath. “Should we talk about this?”

“Really? You wanna talk? Now?” Roy trails his fingers down Shane’s thighs, leans forward, hot breath against him.

Shane whimpers. “Maybe not...just this second…”

Roy chuckles. A low, sexy laugh that sends shivers down Shane's spine. “So...are you ready?”

Shane nods, and Roy presses a few light, teasing kisses against his belly, moving his mouth lower, excruciatingly slow. Shane flings a leg over his shoulder, ready, trembling. When Roy finally takes the head of his dick into his mouth, Shane thinks he might swoon. The knee of his supporting leg begins to buckle. Roy holds him tighter, swirling his tongue around, sucking on him, causing all the blood to rush from his head.

Roy rests Shane’s dick on his lower lip and looks up at the blonde challengingly. Hands are wrapped around Shane's hips, holding him up, waiting for him to make the next move.

Gripping Roy’s head by the hair, Shane thrusts his hips forward, sliding into Roy’s warm, wet mouth. Those perfect, pillowy lips wrapped around him, creating just the right amount of friction as he continues to pump in and out, hitting the back of Roy’s throat, faster and faster, moaning.

Roy suddenly pushes his hips back, taking charge again, sucking hard, wondering why they hadn't done this much sooner. Jesus Christ, he's responsive. Roy holds him against the kitchen counter and slides his hands up Shane’s slender body. His fingers brush against Shane's nipples as he finishes him off, earning louder and louder moans as he explodes down Roy’s throat.

Shane’s grip on Roy’s hair loosens as he tries to catch his breath. Roy wraps his arms around Shane’s waist as he rises to his feet, pressing a kiss against the blonde’s jaw. Shane threads his hands back into Roy’s hair, sighing. “Oh, god. That was…” Shane bites his lip. He has no idea why he’s this bashful. It’s totally unlike him.

Roy lifts his head and flashes him a grin, deep dimples appearing in his cheeks. “Well, I hope you feel special. Because I’m 41. I don’t get on my knees for just anyone.”

Shane runs a thumb over his cheek, feeling the rough stubble where his beard is growing in. “Thanks, old man.”

Roy throws back his head and laughs, and Shane’s insides light up. There’s no better feeling on the planet than making Roy laugh. “You’re such an asshole,” Roy says, still smiling from ear to ear.

Shane flutters his lashes and wraps his arms around Roy’s waist. “I knooooooow…” he exaggerates his accent for maximum cuteness.

The way Roy gazes at him lovingly, Shane thinks to himself that maybe he doesn’t need a Serious Talk right now, after all. Maybe he can relax and play it by ear. He moves one hand to the front of Roy’s pants, fingering his zipper.

“So...what do you wanna do now?” Shane asks softly.

“Bedroom?” Roy’s hands drift down to Shane’s ass, pulling him closer, pulse quickening.

“On our first date?” Shane feigns coyness.

“This is our 400th date,” Roy counters.

“Good point.” Shane says, grinning. He kisses Roy lightly on the cheek and then takes his hand, pulling him down the hallway to the bedroom.


End file.
